In Love With An Angel
by Evee1
Summary: Seto has been in love with Ryou ever since he came to school. When Ryou has a sleep over will love for Seto pour out of Ryou's heart? YAOI! R/B , Y/YY, later S/R and YM/B
1. Ryou, the angel

Evee: This is a Seto/Ryou fic that came to me in a dream.  
  
chibievee: Yeah because you are insane!  
  
Evee: Whatever! THIS IS YAOI! MEANING BOY x BOY LOVE!  
  
Ryou: Which Evee is obsessed with.  
  
Evee: . Enjoy!  
  
````````````````````````````````  
  
Seto Kaiba stared at the boy he wanted, almost drooling when he saw him smile. He admitted, he was obsessed with Ryou, and they weren't even friends. He was perfect except for one thing.  
  
His yami, Bakura.  
  
Bakura shattered the image of innocence on Ryou, that and Ryou and Bakura were together.  
  
Seto fidgeted in his seat, wondering how he would break the two up so he could get closer to Ryou.  
  
Then he got an idea. Malik wanted Bakura, so he could try to get Malik to set up a trap for the two to break up.  
  
"Um, Seto are you still there?" Ryou, asked him looking at the thinking boy.  
  
Seto looked up and smiled at the soon to be his Ryou. "Yeah. I'm just a bit tired. Running a company is kinda tiring." He said then smiled at Ryou. "So, what where you saying?"  
  
"I said that I am having a slumber party thing at my house. Wanna come?"  
  
Seto smiled. This was his chance to get Ryou. "Sure."  
  
-------- Ryou POV-----------  
  
I smiled at my used-to-be crush.  
  
Sometimes Seto was just too cute for his own good. I once thought that I was in love with him but then I noticed that I was staring at my yami a lot. I noticed also that he stared at me whenever I got dressed. After finding our love for each other, we got together. Yami wasn't happy about this. I wondered why he would be concerned until Yugi told me that Yami liked me. It seemed like all the yami's liked me.  
  
The bell rang for the last period of the day. I said bye to Seto and walked out. I couldn't wait till next week. Then I would have my slumber party.  
  
********* Normal POV***********  
  
Typing on his computer Seto got frustrated. He was hot and bothered and he wished that it wasn't over the snow haired angel.  
  
'I just have to get Ryou for myself. ' He thought.  
  
Seto picked up his phone and dialed Malik Ishtar's number.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey Malik. I need you to help me do something."  
  
"What's in it for me?"  
  
"You can get Bakura."  
  
"I was waiting for you to finally snap and ask for my help to get Ryou."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Malik laughed. "Whatever Kaiba. What do you want me to do?"  
  
=======================  
  
Evee: And that's it for now!  
  
Ryou: I'm gonna be with Seto in this one?  
  
Evee: Yup, and in my other fic, your with Yami!  
  
Ryou: Gosh you are weird!  
  
Evee: Sank you! Please review! 


	2. has swept Seto's heart

TokyoGal89- Thank you!  
  
SaturnSerenity4ever- Hmmmmmm. I'll take mint chocolate chip!  
  
Wildwolf- Why with the glaring and scaring of the author?  
  
guess- Arigato 4 reviewing!  
  
Forever-blue- This chappy ends the Bakura/Ryou. I hope this chappy's long enough.  
  
Reina- Isn't he cute with Seto?  
  
Ryou: I'm not cute with Seto!  
  
Evee: Yeah you are AND you will fall in love with him. You get a rich boyfriend!  
  
Ryou: Does Yami really like me?  
  
Evee: Yep he does!  
  
malik'sgirl: So you got reviewer's block huh?  
  
Harpie138- I love shonen-ai also!  
  
Evee: I'm amazed. 11 reviews for this!  
  
chibievee: You know, others can get more re- * gets bashed in the head with a stapler *  
  
Evee: SHADDAP! Arigato to who reviewed. I'm still scared though. Wildwolf gave me the narrow eyes...  
  
Ryou: Please don't hurt her. She had little time to type and had writer's block. * pokes chibievee* I hope you didn't kill her.  
  
Evee: Who cares? Correction! I wanted Marik to seduce Bakura, not Malik. PLEASE ENJOY!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Seto, you want me to kiss and grope Bakura right when Ryou comes in the room."  
  
"Yes at 9:00 exactly. I'll get Ryou upstairs."  
  
"And how will you do that?"  
  
"And how will YOU get Bakura upstairs. He barely leaves Ryou alone."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I do have the rod, so not only can I get him to the room, I can make him respond."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Bye."  
  
* The party night *  
  
"Um Ryou, what are you doing?" Bakura asked his hikari.  
  
"I'm up-side-down! I can see many things like this. Hey look I see red and blue spots!"  
  
"Um Ryou, I think the blood is rushing to your head sweetie."  
  
Ryou turned right- side- up and smiled. He loved when Bakura said his pet name. He walked over to Bakura and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Hey you two stop it you're making me jealous!" Jou said smiling at the couple.  
  
Yugi giggled and snuggled next to Yami. "Don't be too jealous Jou." He said.  
  
"How can I not? There are couples everywhere!"  
  
Marik smiled. Soon those couples will be switching. It was fifteen minutes to nine. Seto thought of the same thing and also smiled. He would get Ryou.  
  
They all talked about how people behaved and looked. They got on the subject of Otogi.  
  
"My question is, why does he have a die in his ear?" Malik asked.  
  
"I don't know but girls still love him." Jou said.  
  
"Don't forget the insane guys." Ryou added.  
  
They all laughed at Ryou's comment and talked more. It was five minutes to nine Marik was ready to get Bakura.  
  
"Bakura, I need to talk to you." He said.  
  
Bakura looked down at Ryou and Ryou approved. Bakura and Marik disappeared upstairs.  
  
```````````````````  
  
Five minuets later Ryou got worried. Everyone except Seto was asleep. "What did Marik have to say to him?" He wondered.  
  
"You think you should check on them?" Seto asked.  
  
"Maybe. C'mon, let's check."  
  
Ryou and Seto walked up the stairs and heard moans. Seto subconsciously smiled and congratulated Marik on his success.  
  
----Five min. earlier------  
  
"Marik what do you want to talk about?" Bakura asked the spirit of the rod.  
  
"Well, it's about Ryou."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
Bakura was startled by the question. He couldn't admit that he was starting to fall for the one that was sitting in front of him. Bakura planned that night he would tell Marik his feelings and break up with Ryou.  
  
"Bakura, do you love Ryou?"  
  
"Not anymore." Bakura said and immediately kissed Marik on the lips. Bakura quickly undressed Marik and started to stroke the throbbing length. Marik moaned and stroked Bakura while removing his clothing. A minute later they felt like they were in heaven.  
  
The door opened and a heartbroken Ryou looked at the two crying.  
  
------Ten minutes later----  
  
Ryou was crying. He just saw a sight that he dreaded to see, the love of his life making love with Marik. Ryou sniffled and Seto rubbed his back. Seto hated to see Ryou like this. He wanted Ryou to be a little upset not heartbroken.  
  
'I told him to kiss not fuck.' He thought, holding Ryou to comfort him.  
  
Bakura and Marik walked in the room and Ryou wailed. Seto glared at them both.  
  
"You. I want to talk." Seto said motioning Marik to come with him.  
  
Ryou wailed even more when Seto got up to walk away.  
  
"Don't leave me around him" Ryou said sniffling.  
  
Seto smiled and knelt next to Ryou. "I just need to talk to Marik. I wont leave the room."  
  
Seto and Marik went into a corner and whispered.  
  
"I said only to kiss, not fuck each others brains out."  
  
"Hey he kissed me AND took off my clothes. I didn't even use the rod."  
  
Seto stopped and thought. ' Maybe Marik's telling the truth. Maybe Bakura came onto him.'  
  
Seto shifted his weight and looked back at the little light. Ryou was glaring at Bakura. Bakura said something and Ryou started to cry once again. Seto quickly scooped up Ryou and took him out of the guest room. He was glad no one was up to find out about what happened.  
  
Seto opened the door to Ryou's room and gently put Ryou on his bed. He kissed Ryou's forehead and snuggled with him.  
  
"Thank you Seto." Ryou said before falling asleep.  
  
Seto smiled and kissed Ryou on the head.  
  
He really was an angel. ---~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----  
  
Evee: 'Tis all for this chapter until next time! FYI, I won't be updating soon.  
  
Omi: Please review! 


	3. so much Seto has fallen in

Hotaruchan27- Poor Bakura.oh well! When are you going to update?  
  
Terra Kaiba: Seto and Ryou are cute!  
  
Insane Bakura: Seto will get what he wants and maybe a little more..  
  
Wildwolf: Are you sure you don't need the classes? * wildwolf glares*  
eep! I guess not!  
  
Kurisuchinu, Goddess of Canis - I know right! Marik does need to control  
his hormones, him and Bakura.  
  
Harpie138- I'm glad you like!  
  
Caska Almasy - Thank you!  
  
malik'sgurl - I feel sorry for Ryou too!  
  
Evee: Yay! NO MORE SCHOOL! NO MORE NINETY-MINUTE CLASSES! MORE  
UPDATES! YAY SUMMER!  
  
Chibievee: Even though you are going to be busy through the weekends.  
  
Evee: So what? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the last chappy!  
  
Disclaimer: I wouldn't be sitting here typing an imaginary story if I  
owned it.  
  
---_----------------  
  
It was one a.m. and Ryou still wasn't calm. Everyone knew about Bakura  
and Marik's 'meeting' in the bedroom and wasn't very happy about it. They  
all ignored Bakura and Marik's pleas and started to cam Ryou down.  
  
Now everyone was exhausted and Ryou was in a corner sniffling to him.  
Seto got off the couch he was sitting on and walked over to Ryou to  
cuddle with him. Ryou smiled at Seto's touch and leaned into his warmth.  
  
-------- Ryou POV------  
  
I t seems only Seto can calm me down now. I can't trust the one that was  
supposed to love me or the one that I thought was a friend. I can only  
feel hate for those two.  
  
I look up at Seto and smile. He smiles back and gives me a look that says  
'are you ok?'  
  
I nod at him and he seems to relax. I stare at him and feel myself  
falling for him once again. I don't regret myself feeling this way  
anymore though. I no longer have a boyfriend to care about me so why  
should I regret it?  
  
I tug on Seto's shirt to get his attention. He looks down at me in a  
questioning way.  
  
"I want to go to sleep." I say and he nods. He slowly gets up with me in  
his arms and carries me to my room.  
  
That's one reason why I like Seto. He's so gentle. It seems that I am  
always safe with him around.  
  
That's why I feel that I am falling in love with him.  
  
__Normal POV__  
  
As Seto laid Ryou on his bed he kissed him on his forehead. Ryou smiles  
at the action and grabs for Seto to join him.  
  
" I want you to sleep with me. I doubt I can get comfortable without  
anyone." Ryou says.  
  
"Are you sure?" Seto asks Ryou in a concerned manner.  
  
Ryou nods his head.  
  
------- Seto POV------  
  
I'm not so sure I should be sharing the same bed with Ryou. I'm aroused  
already just thinking about what I could do to him.  
  
I climb into the bed trying not to get even more aroused. I'm such a  
hentai sometimes.  
  
--------Ryou POV-----------  
  
I sigh as Seto enters the bed. He feels so warm an- Huh? What is that  
poking me in th- wait a minute? Seto likes me? How? I'm not cute or  
attractive, so why would he even get aroused off of me? I'm just a pale  
unattractive male that has the hots for guys.  
  
I turn around to ask Seto about his arousal but I notice that he is  
sleep.  
  
Oh great! Now I'M starting to get an arousal. I pull back the covers to  
show Seto's arousal poking out of his jeans. My mouth waters at the  
thought of tasting his erection.  
  
Why shouldn't I do it? Is it wrong to give someone head when they're  
asleep?  
  
I shrug my shoulders and go down on him.  
  
----- Seto POV-----  
  
I'm dreaming about pretty pink bunnies when I feel something warm on my  
erection. I wake up with a start only to see the sweet angel sucking away  
at my swollen member. I moan at the touch.  
  
-----Normal POV-----  
  
Ryou jumps at the sound of Seto's moan. 'He can't be up.' Ryou thinks  
and looks up only to see that the one he wanted to please was up and  
ready to fuck his brains out.  
  
____-- Ryou POV--____  
  
Oh great. Seto is up and I am caught giving him a blowjob. Great.  
  
"Ryou, why are you doing that?" He asks me. Great I think he's mad. Maybe  
he wasn't hard off of me. Maybe he was hard off of Yami or someone else.  
  
"I don't know." I answer stupidly.  
  
"Don't you know that it takes a lot of patience and time to not to try  
and jump you?" He asks and pounces on me.  
  
-----Next Day-Normal POV---- (Sorry. No lemony goodness right now!)  
  
Seto woke up and looked down at the sleeping angel that was happily  
sleeping in his arms.  
  
Seto smiles and kisses Ryou on his forehead and quietly whispers in  
Ryou's ears," Why did you have to make me fall in love with you?"  
  
--------------------------  
  
Evee: That is all for now. I have other fics to update now.  
  
Omi: You should have done that yesterday!  
  
Evee: Silence! I will not tolera- LAFFY TAFFYS!  
  
Ryou: Spammit! She saw!  
  
Bakura: Review or I will stab you brutally. And stay away from me  
Tigerlily, you psychotic freak! 


End file.
